villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shikorae
Shikorae (死堪, Shikorae), originally known as Rio, is a recurring antagonist in Tokyo Ghoul:re. ''He is a ghoul and a member of the Clowns, formerly being associated with Aogiri Tree. Prior to joining Aogiri, he was an orphan who was kept imprisoned in Cochlea after the ''Jail Incident and the death of his brother. Although certainly dangerous when on his feet, Shikorae was weak and often taken out easily by his opponents. By the series' end, however, he managed to gain a kakuja from devouring the remains of Dragon, transforming him into a terrifying monster, and is listed in the epilogue as the most formidable threat to humans and ghouls alike. He is voiced by Kensho Ono in Japanese. Appearance Shikorae has a stripped long-sleeved shirt that only covers his chest and wears dark colored pants. His tie has the markings of the Kanji of God and bears a psychotic look on his face. On the lower half of his face, he has a small mask comprised of small bones. Personality Shikorae appears to be very scatterbrained on first impression. He's shown to have a fast and crazy pace as is confirmed by Shousei. His speech patterns are simple and sometimes end with alt codes. Biography Rosewald Investigation Shikorae first appears during an attack against the Quinx Squad by a group of Aogiri members hired by Karren von Rosewald where he ambushes a distracted Saiko Yonebayashi and pins her to the ground. He finds her hiding and comments on how chubby she is after pinning her down and decides to fast on her. He starts with her arm until a mysterious Robed Giant shows up and attacks him with his ukaku kagune and wounds him. Shikorae then retreats along with the rest after Sasaki overpowered everyone else. Tsukiyama Family Extermination Operation Shikorae appears at the end of the arc during the aftermath of the Tsukiyama Operation. He participates in an attack led by Naki where members of the Aogiri Tree attack a CCG Transport and they steal the body of Ginshi Shirazu for Kanou's experiments. Powers and Abilities Shikorae is a unique ghoul among many as he is capable of creating multiple kinds of kagune, making him a chimera. His powers and ablities include; *'Ukaku Kagune': A winged-like kagune that forms from his back and can shoot out sharp projectiles from them. *'Koukaku Kagune': A bladed kagune around his right arm that can be used as both a weapon and shield. *'Rinkaku Kagune': A pair of tentacle-like kagunes that have powerful striking forces. *'Bikaku Kagune': A tail-like kagune that can be used to pierce through solid objects and provides him great endurance. *'Kakuja': Shikorae recently gained a kakuja from the remains of Dragon. His Kakuja depicts him as a horrifying looking monster with a multitude of long limbs, large hands and inhuman proportions. *'Superhuman Durability': Shikorae has durability above the peak condition of a human and is capable of tanking heavy hits. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Like many ghouls, Shikorae is capable of healing massive wounds and injuries in a short period of time. Gallery ''Tokyo Ghoul:re'' Shikorae ukaku.png|Shikorae using his Ukaku. Rio in Cochlea.png|Rio in Cochlea, prior to becoming Shikorae. Kichimura preparing to eliminate Iwao and Urie.png|Shikorae alongside Roma and Kichimura. Robed Giant attack.png ''Tokyo Ghoul: Jail'' Tokyo Ghoul Jail Promo Art.png|Rio in the promo art. Rio Anteiku.png|Rio as an Anteiku waiter. Bonus illustration card for Jail book from Animate.png Rio Game Design.png|Game Design of Rio. Trivia *Originally, Shikorae originated from the video game, Tokyo Ghoul: Jail where he served as the main protagonist, under the name Rio. The game takes place in an alternate story where Rio broke out of Cochela, in which he would eventually meet Ken Kaneki and join Anteiku. **The idea of the player determining Rio's kagune was later carried into the canon story, in which Shikorae is capable of wielding all four kagunes. *In Tokyo Ghoul: Jail, Rio had a crush on Touka Kirishima. If the player chooses to confess his feelings for her, Touka will deny his feelings, likely due to her established feelings for Kaneki. External links *Shikorae - Tokyo Ghoul Wiki. *Rio - Tokyo Ghoul Wiki. Navigation Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Inmates Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutated Category:Psychotic Category:Cannibals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Karma Houdini